Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display panel manufactured using a solution process and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle, and does not need to include a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display. Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display may be made thin and light weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has other beneficial properties, e.g., low power consumption, high brightness, fast response speed.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting device that includes an anode electrode, a light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. Holes and electrons are injected into the light emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.
In general, anodes are disposed on a substrate and an organic insulating layer is disposed on the substrate to cover the anodes. The organic insulating layer is patterned to have openings formed therethrough, and thus a pixel definition layer is formed. The anodes are partially exposed through the openings of the pixel definition layer. Areas defined by the openings are defined as light emitting areas of pixels. Hole transport areas and light emitting layers are formed on the anodes in the light emitting areas of the pixels.
However, the process of manufacturing an organic light emitting display is complex. Further, it is difficult to control the thickness of particular components of the organic light emitting display to provide the proper resonance structure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.